Not even in Death
by Broken in silence
Summary: Bonnie returns from the future to save the one she loves...because not even in death would she choose to live without him...
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing all Character belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

_AN- I'm horrible because I have other stories but I just thought of this today… if you like it review it if not its all the same..._

_**Chapter- Death and other things**_

Damon's Body fell to the ground mummified those pricing blue eyes a shallow white he was gone his a true and final death and he wasn't coming back this time. Bonnie had failed to protect him to keep him safe, to save him, from his self- destructive path, they had been together for all the wrong reasons but it worked for them. until danger came for them, his many decades of mayhem had made Damon Salvatore, an extremely valuable target and debts would have to be paid one way another and they have been he was finally dead-they had won. And she was filled with guilt of letting him down.

The tears rolled hazardless from those Jade green orbs as she cradled the dead vampire in her arms, this determined look flashes on her hollow eyes that was just full of life had a fierce determination scolds through . "I'm not going to let it end like this" Bonnie laid his head down on the ground gently caressing and kissing his cool cheek once more.

"Bonnie" Stefan placed his hand on her shoulder, helping her off the ground. "They killed him" The tears stained on her cheeks, her eyes a somber golden green, this darkness seethed through her bones and soul as she looked on at Damon.

"I'm sorry" Stefan pulled her into a hug, the tears starting to wield in his eyes for a brother he loved and hated. "This isn't over…I will save him"

Stefan looks confused not understanding. "Damon is dead Bonnie, you can't bring him back"

"No, but I can change this, fix it"

Bonnie storms off and Stefan follows her, he was curious and hopeful about how she planned to change Damon's fate, could it be possible would she be able to bring him back or change this.

Bonnie and Stefan walk into her grams house it was now her house, the house she shared with Damon, his smell lingered in the air, his favorite bourbon left on the table she rubbed his black T-shirt left on the couch she smelled it and that fire she feels for him burns in her chest, darting up the stairs she grabbed the grimore that has gotten thicker over the years pulling a specific page .

"Bonnie" Stefan calls to her. "I'm in here Stefan" he makes his way into the room seeing papers and ingredients sprawled over the floor. "What are you about to do?"

"I'm about to change the past, the present and the future"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, Stefan"

"If you do this it could mess everything up"

"I don't care , I have to save him"

Bonnie begins to chant something that Stefan cannot understand her nose beginning to bleed from the magnitude of this particular spell. "Stop it, this spell is killing you"

"No, I can't"

There is this flash of light that knocks Stefan unconscious…Bonnie awakes up on the side of the Salvatore boarding house, her eyes view foggy and disorientation setting in, she feels like the world has just been pulled from under her but she accomplished what she needed too in order to save him.

Getting a grip on her surrounding she sees him enter the house so cocky and arrogant two things she grew to love about him it hadn't hit until just now, how much she actually loved him, that often boysih rogue look he had made her insides tingle and although he could be a selfish bastard he was more or less the love of her life, and they fought it tooth and nail but there was no denying what was meant to be.

Bonnie knocks on the door and Damon answers, wrapping her arms around a surprised Damon who nearly haves a stroke because the little witch is actually engaging in contact with him that doesn't cause sheer and utter pain, Damon stands there shocked unable to move.

"Ah Judgy, what the hell are you doing?" Damon pulls back grabbing her by the shoulders"Emily is that you?"

Bonnie looks at Damon realizing that in the here and now she doesn't like him very much only tolerating him at best. "No, I'm fine just a little out of it"

"You just hugged me, so something must be wrong"

"I have to tell you something"

Bonnie looks a little sick to her fainting into Damon's arms. "Bonnie" The concern in his voice shocks even him as he carries her into the pallor area laying her on the couch.

Bonnie regains consciousness, while Damon had been studying her while she laid there something was off.

Damon looks the young witch over giving Bonnie this structural look of knowing , she looks older, a little edgier around the eyes her brownish hair no longer laced with curls but straighten, longer than when he saw her just yesterday.

"What's going here, who are you?"

"I'm Bonnie Bennett, Just... I'm not from now" it sounded just as crazy as she thought it would.

"What! Your from the future" he says it sarcastically and unbelieving.

"Yes"

Damon laughs still not believing. "And I'm batman"

"No, seriously you have to listen to me, I came back here to save you"

"Now, I know this is a lie, you judgy, wouldn't lift a finger to save me unless Elena, put you up to it"

"Now, that's where your wrong… I'm saving you because I love you and you love me"

Damon smirks thinking she's really gone off the deep end. "Since when?"

"It hasn't happened yet, but you'll fall in love with me" Bonnie places her hand to his chiseled defined jaw…He sees that she maybe telling the truth her eyes were so soft as she gazed at him.

"So, I die" His voice was curious but he played it callous.

"I wont let that happen"

"Okay, say I believe you…how do you plan to save me?"

"You have to get me too start trusting you, now…because the sooner me and you start getting along the better it will be"

"Umm…that's going to be a problem because you hate me"

"I don't hate you, I'm just very angry…but I can help you win me over"

"This should be fun…so whose trying to kill me?" Damon asks smirking.

"If only, I could count on my fingers,the many enemies you've made over the years"

Damon squints amused. "What can I say, people annoy me"

"I had forgotten how careless you were about life"

Damon shrugs hearing keys in the door. "You can't tell anyone about me...DO YOU UNDERSTAND"

"Okay"

Bonnie quickly hides as Stefan and Elena walk into the pallor all giggly which makes Damon sick, and Bonnie sees that in the now Damon loves Elena and she has to deal with that, hopefully her being here doesn't completely change everything...


	2. Chapter 2

_I own nothing all character belong to CW and L.J. Smith_

_Chapter- you can't change Fate_

Bonnie sits there behind the couch on her knees peeking at Damon, his blues eyes like shards of crystal she loved them his eyes showed every emotion he ever wanted to show or hide, she was gawking him pinning internally for Elena, jealous that Stefan had her, but when he finally has Elena he'll realize that there's more to life than her…his eyes the way he's watching Elena, throws her into a time when those eyes only saw her, only wanted her, only needed her.

Damon sees her staring a hole through him, she's seeing someone she's in love with and that is not him. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that they out of the people in the world fall in love.

"Stelena, you crazy kids planned another night of being boring together"

"Why do you always have to be a dick?"

"I don't know Stefan, same reason your forehead never moves"

"What's going on Damon, what are you up too" Stefan sees through Damon's insults.

Damon smirks. "Why!, do you assume that I'm up to something, Stef"

"Because, I know you Damon"

Damon squints his eyes. "Alright, I'll tell you, future Bonnie is hiding right over there?" He points towards the couch. Stefan curves the corners of his month. "Fine, don't tell me... but whatever your up too, blows up in your face, don't come to me"

"Damon, tell me as your friend may be I can help" Elena asks sweetly.

"How exactly are you offering to help, Elena" Damon winks at her.

"Are you drunk Damon?" Elena asks curious. She worried about him more than she should.

"No, she's right over there…go look for yourselves"

"Okay we don't have time for this, have fun with, whatever Imaginary thing you have going on here"

Elena and Stefan look back at Damon, before existing the house. Bonnie comes around behind the couch slapping Damon across the chest.

"You ass, I thought I told you not say anything"

"You lost me, when you said not say anything…besides I'm horrible at keeping secrets"

Bonnie twists her lips. " you and I both know that's a lie"

"I got rid of them,_didn't I_"

"By doing exactly, what I told you not too… what if they had believed you?"

"Then you would have a lot of explaining to do, furturistic judgy"

Bonnie exhales turning towards the liquor, she remembers that this is the man that she came back to save, he's egotistical, childish, and care-free, she loved it everything about him, although it took a lot to even get her to the point ; that she saw that all of his hang-ups and difficult personality was all apart of his charm.

She poured a drink for herself and him, its was something they did like a normal pass-time he nonchalantly accepted, not realizing it was something that was normal for her. Damon circled her taking a seat on the edge of the sofa sipping his bourbon.

"So, how do I die?" he asked with a smirk.

"The normal boring way" Bonnie shrugged closing her eyes, she pictured his death.

"it's the ol' stack through the heart, that does it"

"Is there any other way?"

"I would've liked something more poetic, I'm Damon "_Fucking_"Salvatore I've killed a lot of people, you would think they would put more effort into it" he sounded almost offended.

"I can't believe, that your upset that it was a stack and that you didn't go down in a blaze of glory"

"Well, I' am upset…so who kills me?" Damon asks smirking. Bonnie exhales turning to Face Damon. "Damon?, Damon?" Bonnie snapped her fingers in his face. "He's fine Bonnie, I thought it would better if we talked just the two of us"

* * *

Bonnie looked around for this eerie, yet husky voice that pierced her eardrums.

"Who's there? show yourself!" she demanded.

"Hello Bonnie…its good to see again"

"Sorry! I can't say the same"

"Right, we haven't officially met yet"

"Okay, I have little to no patience for you…so what the hell do you want?" Her was cold and annoyed.

"Bonnie, can't we just enjoy a little friendly chatter"

"NO!, and I find it rather rude ,that you know my name and I don't know yours" She says in her most snarky tone.

"Your feisty, I always loved that about you" The pale man circles Bonnie, she moves her body around with his every motion. " who are you ?" Bonnie couldn't explain this feeling that swept over her in his presence, he knew her and she felt it, only she couldn't explain how.

"_Fatalus_, better known as fate"

"Fate" Fatalus shrugs. "Yes, but I prefer _Fatalus…_it adds flare to my personality" Bonnie tenses her jaws annoyed with him and his interruption.

"You know, why I'm here?"

"You Can't stop me from saving him" she says-so-matter a factly.

"Yes I can, because Damon Salvatore must die, and its just a matter of time…and since you've decided to go against what is meant to be, I had to step in, you should see the future…phew" he shakes his head playing around with the glass of bourbon smelling it, wondering about the pleasures of human-life and need.

"What, are you talking about?"

"Your little stunt to save this worthless _varmint_…and because you did, what you did, you've tied your fate to his…which is not how it was suppose to be"

"Why is it not meant to be, because you _Fate, _says so, well I say fuck you…because Damon and are meant to be"

Fatalus laughs. "Everyone thinks they can change or fight fate only to realize they'll lose"

"I wont let you stop me, no matter what you do"

"I will stop you witch, just wait and see what happens, when past you meets current you" Fatalus sits callouslessly beside Damon, the appeal of Damon strikes him as odd. "I could kill him right now…but as _fate_ would have it, its not his time" Fatalus pouts his lips, hand over his chest smirking as if he were sad that he couldn't just take Damon's life away from him.

Bonnie stiffens her upper lip Standing defensively. "What happens?"

"I can't ruin all the fun details for you, you started this mess and you will learn the consequences of your actions" he voice became grim and harsh.

"How is my fate tied to his now?"

Fatalus shrugs before disappearing and the last words Bonnie hear are a taunting _Good luck, _that really meant your out of your fucking lead, which she was, she didn't really mean to come back this far in time, but she had to, for him, always for him.

Damon shakes her by the shoulder, "Hey, are you still with me?"

"Always, what happened?"

"I don't know really, one minute we were talking the next you were a deaf mute"

"I just umm, I'm really tired"

Damon backs away from her seeing that look of love in her soft greens that reflect a shimmer gold, she needed him to be the Damon of her time, the one that loves her, the one who cares, but that's not him . "your nose…its bleeding"

Bonnie wipes her hand across her bleeding nose, her being in this time is having a major effect on her body apparently fate/fatalus was right, and she wouldn't be able to stay here much longer. So she needed to work fast.

"We have to go now"

"Where?"

"Never mind that, just come on"

* * *

Bonnie and Damon sit in his classic mustang outside of the mystic grill, waiting.

"What are we doing?"

"Were waiting for me too arrive"

"Why?"

"God, you ask a lot of question"

"Hey, you came here and drop this bomb about being back here to save my life…I have a right to be more than a little curious about it"

"Tonight is very important for us" Bonnie exhales exasperated turning to look Damon in those classic leading man features.

"Oh! How so?"

"Tonight, is the night that I finally see the good in you"

"What! I save your life or something…" He asks sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, on tonight of all nights, you do know what tonight is"

Damon looks floored. "I save you on the one year anniversary of Shelia's death"

"Ding, ding, give the vamp a prize"

"Crap!"

"What !your finally starting to believe me"

"Maybe" Damon replies quickly.

Bonnie checks her watch. "Its time"

"What's about to happen now?"

"I'm suppose to be coming out of the mystic grill, and almost hit by a car…so why isn't that happening"

Bonnie closes her eyes trying to remember. "there you go…but guess what your not alone"

"Jeremy, why is Jeremy here…he's not suppose to be here"

Damon and Bonnie watches Jeremy play the hero to Bonnie. "Shit , that was not suppose to happen…screw him, he's not gonna win" Damon squints wondering who the hell him was.

"Well, that plan went to shit, what now?"

"let me think" Damon keeps talking throwing off her train of thought. "Damon, shut-up and let me think,other wise you can kiss your sweet little immortal ass good-bye"

Damon smirked slightly aroused he liked power and he was attracted to it more than he was willing to ever admit that's partly why he respected the little witch and of course he wouldn't let her know it. "Okie dokie, mums the word" Damon pulled a zipper line across his mouth.

"Okay, we have to follow them"

"Isn't that a bit stalkerish" he couldn't believe he just asked that.

"You wanna live don't you"

"Yes, I do love being the internal stud"

Damon and Bonnie drag themselves back into the car, Back to her house where Damon and Bonnie wait for Jeremy to live the youngest Gilbert has taken a shine to Bonnie, and maybe she liked him too but was surly not admitting it to anything of the sorts.

"What's with you and your best friends little brother?"

"He has a crush on me…" Bonnie trails off. "And" He drags out that to emphasize on the next part of this conversation. "And maybe, I sort of like him to" Damon chuckles a little. "Its not funny, Jeremy actually helps us ….he shows me that even though you're a complete ass wipe, your capable of more good than you allow others to believe"

"Oh, Don't tell me, the kid and I have some sort of bromance"

"Yeah, like a major one"

"That part of the future sucks"

"Stop it, you care about Jeremy aside from him being Elena brother and you know it"

"Good luck, getting me to admit that out loud ,_witchy_"

Jeremy leaves. "Finally"

* * *

Damon and Bonnie sneak around the Bennett resident. "Lets hear, your plan"

"Its this!" Bonnie picks up a brick throwing it through the back window, which hurries Bonnie to it. "who's there?"

Future Bonnie pushes Damon out into the open. "Its just me"

"Damon, what the hell are you doing here?" Bonnie looks from Damon to her window. "Did you…"

"No, No, No, before you set my Brian on fire, It wasn't me"

"Than who was it?"

"Someone was trying to break in, and I scared them off"

"Really, because I think your lying" She says sarcastically.

Damon smirks peeking at future Bonnie who's egging him on to keep talking; but the ringing in her head is relentless, she can't stay here much longer and the closer she is to her past self makes it that much clearer what fatalus meant. " this is bullshit" Bonnie and Damon are both to stubborn to get through this on their own.

* * *

"I can explain"

Bonnie's jaw practically hit's the floor when she sees herself. "Who?" the stammered word barely leaves her lips.

"I'm you from the future, and its very important that you listen to me. and believe everything that I say"

"You can enter, but he can't" Damon rolls his eyes. "Told you"

"Just stay here, and try not to get in any trouble"

* * *

Bonnie looks around the house full of nostalgic. Memories. She smiled happily at the house she shared with her father, the childhood home that filled her life daily. Bonnie merely watches herself befuddled as to why she was here and why she was Damon.

"I know you must have a lot of questions, but I can't really get into all of that now…you might wanna sit for what I have to say"

"I think ,I'll stand, now please explain"

Bonnie shrugs. "I came back here to save Damon" Bonnie laughs uncontrollably. But Future Bonnie doesn't laugh with her. "Oh, your serious"

"Yes"

"Why, would I do that, why?" she's almost hysterical.

"Because we fall in love with him, we love him enough to come back and save him"

"NO!, you may love him…I don't"

"You will, eventually"

"But, I can't stand him"

" True you can't, but he'll grow on you, and it wont be easy, you'll argue all the time because your both stubborn and he's a pain in the ass but you enjoy it, because he makes you happy"

Bonnie looks floored by the words happy and Damon equated to her.

"Okay, let me get straight your future me, and you've come back to save the guy I can barely stand, and I'll fall in love with him"

"Yes!"

"I think, I'll sit down now"

"Now that's out the way, you need to know something" Bonnie grabs the sides of her head. " What's wrong are you okay?"

"You and I together like this…never mind listen to me" Future Bonnie leans forward whispering in Bonnie's ear. " and if I don't?"

" You don't wanna find out"

* * *

Bonnie leaves with Damon going back to the Salvatore manor . "Damon…"

"What?"

"When you fall in love with me, you'll deny it"

And with those last words Bonnie falls to her knees unconscious. "I told you" Fatalus caresses her cheek. "I would be there"

"Yeah you did, but I got to her first"…..

_AN-thanks for the favs and reviews…I really appreciate it, I had my finals and other stories I'm trying to find inspiration for…so thanks for waiting**.**_


End file.
